Goku and Vegeta go to School
by Angel the half Saiyan
Summary: School. We all hate it, right? Let's see what happens our two favorite Saiyajins go to there for the first time. Dun dun DUN! R&R!


Goku and Vegeta Get an Education.   
  
  
At Vegeta's:  
  
"Dad!!" Trunks yelled as he bounded into the room happily. "Where are you???" Vegeta opened the door and climbed out of the gravitational chamber. "What do you want, Brat?" Bulma handed Vegeta a towel. "Oh Vegeta, behave!" Vegeta grunted as Trunks went on. "I was wondering, can you read me a story?" Vegeta's face turned white. "Er...No. Sorry son, I can't. I have to go to sleep." "But why???" Trunks whined. "Shut up and accept it KID!" Vegeta hollered and stormed off. Trunks and Bulma stared at each other. "What's up his butt and around the corner?" Trunks finally asked. Bulma shrugged and lead Trunks to his bedroom to read him a story.  
  
At Goku's:   
  
"Hey Dad!" Gohan hollered as he walked into the living room. Goku shut off the television which he and Goten were watching. "Hey Gohan! How was school?" Gohan plumped onto the couch and handed Goten a sheet of paper. "I got another 100%" Gohan yawned. "That's great Gohan!" said Goten happily while handing the paper to Goku. "And the questions look really hard don't they, Dad?" Goku smiled weakly and nodded. He looked pretty nervous. "Dad?" Gohan asked cautiously, "Is something wrong?" Goku turned white, "No, nothing, tell your mom I went to bed. G'night," Goku said as he dashed up the stairs. "I've got a feeling something is wrong with Dad," Goten remarked out loud. Gohan nodded his head in agreement.   
  
Later that week at a barbecue at ChiChi's house:  
  
Goten was chasing after Trunks; Goku was talking to Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Tien, Gohan, and Choutzu; Bulma and ChiChi were happily chatting while 18 was playing with Marron, and Vegeta was in the corner mumbling to himself about how he didn't wan to be here. "Hey," Bulma asked ChiChi, "Have you noticed haw Vegeta and Goku never read? Or do math? Or help the kids with their homework?" "Yeah," ChiChi remarked, "Do you think they ever got an education? I mean with Goku fighting and saving the earth, and Vegeta was working with Freeza, Do you think they ever had time for schooling?" "I doubt it," Bulma remarked. "Well," ChiChi remarked, "We can't just leave them like that. I say we make 'em go to school!" "I agree with you, totally!" Bluma said. Then the two started to plan how they were going to get the two Saiyans to school.  
  
ChiChi and Bluma are in the car with Goku and Vegeta:  
  
"Are we there yet?" Goku asked, "No!" Vegeta snapped. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Goku asked again and again. "NO! DAMN IT KAKAROTTO, SHUT UP!!!" Goku sliently slid down into his seat mumbling something bad about Vegeta. "You two have got to calm down," Bulma remarked, "We're almost there." "Really," Vegeta sneered, "I didn't know it would take this long to get to the training hall." Goku stared at him, "Training Hall?" he asked stupidly, "ChiChi told me we were going to the Dining Hall," Goku and Vegeta stared at each other. "CHICHI!!! BULMA!!" they both roared at the same time. Bulma parked in front of a little red building. "You're both wrong, you two are going to school," ChiChi said getting out of the car. Goku's jaw dropped to the ground when Vegeta freaked out. "I Am Not Going To SCHOOL!!" "Well you two need to!" Bulma snapped. " I, the Prince of all saiyans, am not going to obey a mere Human!!" "Alright," Bulma sneered, "You don't go to school, no more training." Vegeta's eyes widened."And Goku," ChiChi started "If you don't go, I'm not cooking for you anymore!!" "No! Not THAT!" Goku screamed for mercy. "Anything but THAT!!" "Fine, we'll go to school" Vegeta mumbled as he climbed out of the car. He looked at the building. There was a big sign that said "Little Tots Kindergarden". Then they saw a little boy walk into the building. "NO!!" Vegeta screamed bloody murder. "I thought we were going with adults OUR AGE!!" "Nope," Bulma said, "Your going with 5 year olds." "Well," Vegeta silently remarked. "At least Kakarotto will fit in." "Hey!" Goku asked, "What's that supposed to mean?!!?" "Nothing, Kakarotto," he said as he walked into the building along with Goku.  
Vegeta and Goku sat down in their seats when ChiChi and Bulma left. A woman with red hair tied in a tight bun, thick glasses, and blue eyes walked to the front of the class. "Class! I would like to introduce two new students," and she motioned for Vegeta and Goku to come to the front of the class. Goku gladly bounded to the front of the class while Vegeta followed. "Everyone, this is Goku and Vegeta!" "Hiya!" Goku said, and the whole class burst out laughing. "These two old farts!" one kid yelled. "They should be in a retirement home, not a kinergarten!" another kid laughed. Vegeta got ready to use a ki attack on all of them, but Goku held him back. "SHUT UP!!" Vegeta roared as he went SSJ. The class quickly became quiet. "Vegeta and Goku, please take a seat." While they quickly sat down, the whole class moved to the opposent side of the room. "Ok, everyone, let's start with the alphabet. Vegeta why don't you start, Ok? Please recite the alphabet." Vegeta stood up. "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z" "Good job Vegeta. Now Goku, why don't you do the numbers 1-20?" Vegeta sat down and Goku stood up. "Um, ok, let's see...1-2-3...um...4-5-6-7..er...8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15.." Goku put his hand to his chin in very deep thought. "Ok, let's see..16-17-18-19-20!!" Goku smiled proudly and sat down. "Ok, now to more complicated things." Vegeta and Goku figited in their seats.   
It was snack time. Goku opened a lunch box ChiChi sent him. It was filled with his favorites: rice, fruits, sushi, sandwiches, chocolate cake, a vanilla shake, and more. He looked at Vegeta's lunch box. It had a diet bar and a chocolate bar. Goku licked his lips and went back to his lunch, but it was gone. "Hey!" Goku yelled getting up. "Where did My lunch Go?!?!?!?" Vegeta started laughed and pointing behind him. Goku spun around to see a little fat boy with chocolate smuged over his lip. Goku looked down the table, the fat kid had Goku's lunch box open, with the contents of it splattered all over the table half eaten. "You ate My FOOD?!!!??" Goku roared as the school building started to shake. Vegeta stopped laughing. "Kakarotto, calm down. It's just food.." Goku went Super Saiyan. "MY FOOD!!" and Goku started ki attacking the school, with Vegeta trying to hold him back. "GOKU! VEGETA!!" barked Mrs. Canny. Goku went back to normal saiyan and looked at Mrs. Canny . "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE!!??" "I didn't do anything you idiotic woman!" snapped Vegeta. "THAT'S IT!! To the TIME OUT wall, BOTH OF YOU!!" Goku went to the time out wall quietly, while Vegeta put up a fight. "I don't have to listen to you, you insolent woman!!!" "Would you rather me call Bulma and ChiChi?!?!" The color drained from Vegeta's face, then he gave up and walked to the time out wall mumbling. He sat down and Goku smiled, "Hey ya Veggie old Pal!!" Vegeta smacked Goku's head causing him to fly through the wall head first. "Don't call me that," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
  
In a couple of months:  
  
Vegeta and Goku could now count and do addition and subtraction, read books and write sentences. It was graduation time, the kindergarteners were standing in a line, with Vegeta and Goku in the middle. They were in their robes and were about three times the size of all the other graduates. Every one had came to see Vegeta and Goku. Goten, Gohan, ChiChi, Bulma, Mr. & Mrs. Briefs, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. PoPo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Trunks and Yajerobe. "Vegeta and Goku.", the teacher said, "Please come get your diplomas." Goku happily bounded up while Vegeta dragged in behind. When they got their diplomas, they got off stage and went to hug their families. "See Vegeta," Bulma smiled, "Aren't you happy you did this?" Vegeta smirked evily and muttered, "Very." Then he put up his hand, and ki attacked the school house! The school blew up. "VEGETA!!" ChiChi yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?!" "That's so no one has to go through the hell we went through!" Goku nodded in agreement and both saiyans blasted off. "Some things never change..." muttered Piccolo. 


End file.
